Unspoken Words
by Yenchna and Kentuski
Summary: SIV The diary of a young mute hero, only trying to find his place of belonging in the world. pairing: Xx Pablo and the mute hero xX


**_Disclaimer: _**Hi this is Yenchna. Kentuski died. Ah well. Although my nameless friend, whom prefers to be held nameless for she fears the angry mobs that may result upon completion of this following document. Oh I don't Suikoden and really wouldn't want to. Well as a note for psycho fans out there, I watch my nameless friend play Suikoken Four for about an hour before writing this. I was inspired and fell instantly in love with Pablo. I never saw it before that so don't EAT me! Don't take anything serious, since I certainly wasn't. It's a parody so keep that in mind. P-A-R-A-O-D-Y.

_**Unspoken Words**_

Dear Diary,

Hi it's me today. Well I guess it was me, yesterday too. Once when I was younger I had a real name, but since no one ever listens to me I somewhat had forgotten that relic of my past. Now I am just known as "Hey Kid!" or "Dude,"

I guess I shall start from the beginning rather than the end for otherwise no one could understand a story that way. I've been staying on this boat for a really long time, and I think I've overcome my chronic sea-sickness…_maybe_. Yeah, I guess so. But anyways, this isn't about that—it's about my day.

Today I woke up. After I had been sleeping. I had a freaky dream about that freaky lady who always visits me when I'm asleep. Like I was sleeping last night. But she was speaking with me and I couldn't say anything to her. I _never_ can say anything. Ever.

So anyways, after that I ate breakfast. It was fish; we always eat fish on the boat. There seems to be quite a bit of fish in the ocean. Hm.

At breakfast I put sauce on my fish, and I spoke with the rune cannons apprentice. Actually, since I can't speak, I tried sign language, and I think he understood. I really miss my Apple Jacks. All I wanted was APPLE JACKS! But no, I had to embark on this quest to save the world, even though I was originally training to be a knight in the first place. Cause NOBODY can understand me. How was I supposed to know that "give me my Apple Jacks back Troy" backwards meant "Hey I'm going head out on a journey to save Middle earth to kick you furry butt, Troy!" Dang sign language. I just wish I had a voice. Then I could sing. I always wanted to be a singer. Mister Pablo does not like to eat fish.

Mister Pablo has been looking at me funny lately and always asks if we can be alone. I think he wants to teach me about Rune Cannons. Yay! Mister Pablo dress like Han Solo, even though I don't know who Han Solo, he sure dresses like him. I suppose one day in my useless life I'll discover who this Han Solo man is. Even if I did it wouldn't matter cause no one can understand me anyways…. sigh

My support characters, whom I prefer to call slaves, helped me a great deal on my adventures today. They found a shiny seashell and fish bones. Now I can almost finish my crown I've been pasting together with the crap we find. Then I can wear it on my head and people will notice me. Oh I how I love arts and crafts.

I think Mr. Ramada died, _again_. But I think he's immortal cause he never dies. I sure wish I were immortal. I have a funny feeling that my Rune of Punishment, which I like to call 'my shiny red rock of doom', will be the death of me one day. But that's a little ridiculous; everybody knows Rune bearers don't die. I mean when was the last time you heard that some poor fellow met an untimely end at the merciless feet of a rune stone. So howdy do da for me! The unsung mute hero!

I'm afraid. I'm afraid our time together must draw to a closing. I feel the sun setting in the high noon sky. Darkness surrounds these black waters as I sit upon this lonely alone, alone in my pain, suffering and misunderstanding. Besides from fact of my fellow 108 crewmembers. The smell of salty water breezes past me as I gaze upon the still like waters. A heavy voice echo's my name across these archaic wooden decks. It's Mister Pablo, bellowing my name out to the sea, or perhaps its some forgotten voice from hazy past. It is time for my evening meal, so I bid you farewell. The fish awaits…. Again. Till I write again.

Sincerely,

"Dude"

(( I sure wish I knew my real name))


End file.
